


Cheating on Your Bedtime

by stephen_is_strange



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Car Sex, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephen_is_strange/pseuds/stephen_is_strange
Summary: Kei’s cheeks were pink and his eyes were crinkled at the corners; Tadashi didn’t think he would trade the moment for anything. He shifted the car into park."Kiss me," he said because they hadn’t yet and he needed it like nothing else.Kei’s laugh cut short on a sharp intake of breath. He considered him briefly; his eyes were warm, near-orange under the interior lights of his car. It was probably silly to think Kei's eyes were like caramel, but when he looked at him like that, all he could think of was sweet, warm, and velvet-smooth candy.Kei reached up and tucked a strand of Tadashi’s hair behind his ear, delicately tracing the curve of his jaw down until he could cup his face. Kei connected their lips, turning his head to slot their lips just so, and Tadashi didn’t know how he waited this long or why.Yamaguchi goes to visit Tsukishima at his college dorm and takes him for a late-night joy ride.





	Cheating on Your Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't very well not post on Tsukishima's birthday, so please enjoy this super-indulgent fic.

Tadashi knocked on the door to Kei’s apartment. The building was silent around him, only the gentle tick of a clock filling the long hall. It was well past two in the morning, so it was no surprise that most of the residents had gone to sleep. He should have been asleep. He half-expected Kei to be, as he had texted hours ago that he was leaving his house.

The door opened, revealing Kei’s lithe form. His apartment was dark behind him, the flashlight on his phone illuminating the entryway and little else. He looked tired but perked up when his eyes landed on Tadashi.

"Hi," Kei said, flashlight shutting off with a flick of his finger. It was effortlessly cool in the way that almost everything he did was. Meaning that it probably wasn’t that cool to anyone but Tadashi, actually, but that was how things had been since they were kids.

"Hey," Tadashi replied. He shifted from one foot to the other, swallowing to keep his heart from leaping into his mouth. "Wanna go for a ride?" he asked, jingling his keys between his fingers.

Kei's hum, casual and non-committal, allowed all the tension in Tadashi's shoulders to dissipate. Kei, stepped out into the hall, shoulder brushing Tadashi's briefly as if to affirm that Tadashi had relaxed. He locked the apartment door before following Tadashi out, linking their pinkies as they walked.

Tadashi took the time to look at Kei more thoroughly. He was wearing a rather cute pajama set; a short-sleeved button-up and shorts that ended just above his midthigh, bright red strawberries printed on the pale pink fabric. Tadashi suspected they were mostly a joke gift from Akiteru, and that Kei wore them to spite his brother. Tadashi wouldn’t complain. Pink suited him quite well, as did short-shorts.

His hair, though disheveled, looked clean. His glasses hadn't a smudge on them and he walked with smooth strides, even with Tadashi's despite their difference in height. He looked lively enough, though the bags under his eyes and the few red spots on his face spoke of late nights and stress. Kei didn't often let life get away from him, usually very particular about things like acne wash and bedtimes. Tadashi made a mental note to call Kei more often; Kei fell asleep a lot easier when Tadashi spoke to him.

They arrived at the parking garage in the midst of Tadashi mentally planning goodnight calls. Finding Tadashi’s car wasn't hard, as it was undoubtedly the worst looking one there. Kei didn’t live in a particularly well-off neighborhood, but Tadashi was pretty sure his car could make a shopping cart look nice.

Kei just barely fit, the unruly mess of his hair brushing against the ceiling when he sat down in the passenger seat. Tadashi didn’t fare much better; he couldn’t tie his hair up when he drove unless he wanted it to be squashed down against his head. His car wasn't dirty, but the old paint chipped and the dashboard was cracked beyond repair.

Kei grabbed the aux cord as Tadashi started the car, careful not to jostle it too much. It was just finicky enough that moving the cord from its very specific resting place would result in a silent car ride. Kei was probably more wary of that than Tadashi was, moving like he had a livewire in his hands.

The music started without consequence, thankfully. Tadashi knew the song; he knew just about every song of Kei’s because they’d shared the same account since they were fourteen. This one was on the playlist Kei named _saccharine_ because calling it ‘sappy love songs’ was not cool at all and Kei never did anything uncool. It was probably uncool to know the word saccharine but that didn’t matter too much.

"I love you," Kei said, barely a whisper above the soft music flowing through the car.

"I love you, too." Tadashi didn’t mind that he was usually the more insistent one with these things. Kei had always been the more mellow of the two, and he knew that words weighed a bit heavier on him. Love was big, but Kei felt it, and he felt it for Tadashi, felt it enough that he said it every time they were together like Tadashi would forget otherwise.

In the silence that followed, Kei poked around in the glove box and pulled out a bag of lollipops. They were all strawberry flavored, even if Tadashi preferred pineapple most days; most of the sweets he had were actually for Kei anyway. Tadashi heard it clack against his teeth, tunes into the soft sucking sound even if it just set his nerves on edge with want.

Kei pulled it out with a pop, passing it to Tadashi. He took it between his lips, already attempting to crush it the minute Kei released the stick. Kei got another lollipop for himself before shoving the bag back in the glove box.

The candy crunched under Tadashi’s teeth, sweet fractals scattering over his tongue.

"You’re gonna break your teeth," Kei said around his lollipop, clearly annunciating the words despite the intrusion. He pulled it out with an unnecessarily loud, dramatic pop anyway. "Bad enough you have to contend with my sweet tooth."

"My dentist understands by now that I will be needing dentures by thirty-five."

Kei snorted, "I'm not blending your food."

The next song started. It was softer, a bit more patient. Tadashi knew this one from him, knew that Kei played it when he wanted to say ‘thank you’ but the words wouldn’t come out right. Tadashi suspected Kei was rather romantic but was too embarrassed to ever do anything about it.

The playlist shuffled through in the background as they chatted idly. They mostly talked about nothing at all: the game Tadashi wanted to buy, a dinosaur recently discovered, and a film both of them were eager to check out. Tadashi didn't mind. The idea of addressing all the loneliness and heartache he'd experienced in the time away from Kei was terrifying. Being in his presence again had finally alleviated the tension squeezing his heart, threatening to crush him into dust. It felt like a waste to spend their precious few days wishing they had more time.

Tadashi pulled off the main road onto a dirt path. It was used enough that it required a street sign, but Tadashi didn’t think he’d ever seen anyone on it, much less at this hour.

The road—being unpaved—was bumpy, and a particularly large bump caused the music to cut out quickly. Tadashi cringed as Kei clicked his tongue, already beginning to jiggle the aux cord in an attempt to get it to come back on.

"Your car's a piece of shit," Kei said, and Tadashi smacked him square in the chest, hoping the surprise is enough to deter his irritation.

"Better than no car! At least I can visit my boyfriend when I want to!"

"Some visit this is," Kei said, sighing much too loudly as the car slowed to a stop. When Tadashi turned to give him a withering look, Kei was already smiling, and it spread until they were both giggling.

Kei’s cheeks were pink and his eyes were crinkled at the corners; Tadashi didn’t think he would trade the moment for anything. He shifted the car into park.

"Kiss me," he said because they hadn’t yet and he needed it like nothing else.

Kei’s laugh cut short on a sharp intake of breath. He considered him briefly; his eyes were warm, near-orange under the interior lights of his car. It was probably silly to think Kei's eyes were like caramel, but when he looked at him like that, all he could think of was sweet, warm, and velvet-smooth candy.

Kei reached up and tucked a strand of Tadashi’s hair behind his ear, delicately tracing the curve of his jaw down until he could cup his face. Kei connected their lips, turning his head to slot their lips just so, and Tadashi didn’t know how he waited this long or why.

He reached and settled his hand around Kei's neck, fingers tracing his hairline. He delighted in the shivers his movements elicited, eagerly taking Kei's faint, ticklish gasps as an opportunity to deepen their kiss. He unbuckled his seat belt with his free hand and leaned over the center console.

Kei smelled like strawberries, his conditioner so strong it made Tadshi's head spin. And the lollipop still lingered, residual sugars making their lips stick more than they usually did. He was ridiculously sweet, _saccharine,_ even, if Tadashi were to borrow one of Kei’s words. It felt surreal that so many of their kisses were like that, that Tadashi could recall their first kiss tasting like strawberry milkshakes.

Kei’s hand slid down from his face, palm coming to rest on his chest. His long fingers danced across the skin over his collarbone, featherlight and repetitious. He knew the freckles there were more spaced out, the skin seeing less sun than his face and arms. Kei had been pointing out the way they lined up into messy reflections of the constellations since they were twelve after Tadashi confessed he didn’t like them. He thought Kei might be tracing Libra, but it was difficult to concentrate on the languid movement of his fingers when his lips slid so sweetly against his.

"Your seat," Kei said, lips brushing over Tadashi’s with each word. The sound entered one ear and went out the other, Tadashi still clinging onto the kiss even as Kei hovered slightly away from him. The pieces were slowly forming into coherent thoughts, though, clicking into place when he opened his eyes to see why the kiss had stalled.

"Oh." Kei was leaning over him now, stretching across the distance between their seats. The hand that wasn't brushing across his skin was right next to his thigh, supporting his weight. "Oh, right, okay," he added, reaching under his seat to press the lever. His seat didn’t slide back even as he pushed against the floor and he mentally cursed his long legs. He pressed the button on the side and pushed the back down instead, reclining until he was almost completely flat.

"I'm gonna sit in your lap now." Kei could have said anything at that moment and sounded just as enthused. Tadashi failed to withhold a sigh.

"Jeez, do you have a romantic bone in your body?" He teased, reaching to grab Kei’s hips as he moved.

Kei pouted, bodily collapsing back into his seat as he crossed his arms. "I'll just romantically sit here, then.”

"No, no, Tsukki, wait, you never initiate. Please, I didn't mean it," Tadashi appeased, sitting back up to look at Kei. He snickered then because he remembered just how infrequently Kei did anything except lay down, panting and begging for more.

"Hey!"

"It's nothing! I just love my pillow prince!"

"I'm not—! You just—!” Kei’s cheeks were bright red, and he was glancing down at his feet rather than looking at him. “Can we just keep going?” Tadashi smiled, making grabbing motions with his hands.

"I do love you," Tadashi said as Kei crawled over the console and straddled him. He ducked his head to avoid smacking it on the car's ceiling, still far enough away that his face was out of kissing range. Tadashi could not help the small giggle as he added, "I love you even when you make me do all the work even after I've driven _two whole hours_ and I want nothing more than—" Kei cut him off with a quick kiss, cheeks still flaming when he pulled away.

"You really should be used to it by now," Kei said, huffy. He straightened up a bit, probably to get more comfortable, and cleared his throat. It was like a switch had flipped, bringing Kei's confidence back full-force. "And, anyway, when have I ever not gotten what I wanted?" Tadashi watched the way his eyebrow cocked effortlessly, matching his lopsided, teasing smirk; he felt white-hot under Kei's lazy scrutinization and fought to keep his expression as nonchalant as possible. He knew the underlying challenge, that Kei was inviting him to argue that he could resist him, or even just to try.

"You're so spoiled," Tadashi said instead, tightening his grip on Kei’s hips. "You really ought to be more grateful for how well I treat you." He rolled his hips up as if to emphasize his point. It was a small movement—it had to be to avoid smacking Kei's head against the roof—but Kei groaned above him, hands falling flat on Tadashi’s chest as he tried to regain his balance.

"I am," Kei breathed, eyes screwing shut tightly. Tadashi rolled his hips again, pulling Kei down to meet him, reveling in just how easily he could pluck Kei's strings.

"Look at me, please," Tadashi said, slowing his moments and adopting a more casual hold of Kei's hips if only to be able to continue touching him. When Kei's eyes remained closed, he curved his hand around and palmed Kei through his shorts.

"God, fuck, Tadashi!" Kei looked more unraveled than he had any right to be, blush high on his cheeks and spreading further. His lips parted slightly on a breath, hitching any time Tadashi rolled his palm. "I'm— 'm trying to— fuck!"

"Me too." Tadashi was surprised his voice was as steady as it was, even if it was breathy with laughter.

"Sh-shut up, Yamaguchi." Kei spat, cheeks burning fierce as he stuttered through the words.

"Make me."

Honestly, all Tadashi wanted was a kiss. Instead, Kei put a finger on his bottom lip, carefully parting them to hit his blunt fingernail against his teeth. He licked his lips, tongue passing over the rough pad of Kei’s finger, heat shooting down his spine at just the glancing pressure. He opened his mouth and Kei slid the long digit in, slow and careful. He didn’t close his mouth, just waited, looking up at Kei.

"Much better," Kei said, and Tadashi's whole body thrummed with the praise, underhanded as it was. Kei's middle finger uncurled from his palm and slid in next to his index. His fingernails just barely scraped the roof of Tadashi’s mouth and the strangled noise he made was just shy of a squeak. Kei pulled his fingers out, chuckling softly when Tadashi whined.

"Suck on them," Kei said, and Tadashi closed his lips around the tips of his fingers. He let the spit in his mouth pool up a little before gently spreading them with his tongue as Kei slipped them further in.

He didn’t care to think about the drool that spilled from the corner of his lips as he wet Kei’s fingers. He knew that he was going to look wrecked no matter what and that his spit would be the least of his worries. The sweat that adhered his shirt to his skin was far more concerning, especially considering how little had actually happened. He doubted his upholstery would survive the encounter, and briefly pondered just how much Febreeze he would need to get rid of the smell.

Kei’s fingers curled against his tongue, then stretched out, his fingertips grazing the back of his throat for a fleeting second before they retracted again. Thoughts of scented spray scattered with Tadashi's whimper. Kei offered his best smirk, cheeks flushed and eyes dark, and it took all he had not to lean forward and force Kei’s fingers further into his mouth.

"Patience," Kei whispered, and Tadashi wanted to laugh, or tell him to take a page from his own book because anything slower or gentler than bruising was rarely enough for Kei. But he couldn’t do any of that because Kei’s fingers glanced against the back of his throat again, teasing and light and everything he didn’t want but still elicited a surprised gasp anyway, stifled by his fingers,

Tadashi used the moments between Kei's teasing to focus on his technique. He took great care to catalog everything as his tongue rolled around the digits: the rough bump of his writer's callus on the side of his middle finger, carefully trimmed and filed nails, the skin between his two fingers. Hangnails dragged against the flat of his tongue, and Tadashi made sure to remember that, because Kei chewing or picking at his fingers until they bled was an all too likely possibility unless he intervened frequently enough.

"Less thinking, too slow," Kei stated, and Tadashi couldn't argue if he wanted to, so he just went back to soaking Kei's fingers in his spit and wishing he would stop messing around and fill his mouth.

Kei slipped a third finger in. The sides of his pointer and ring finger occasionally slid against the corners of his lips and the tip of his middle finger bump against the back of his throat consistently now. Tadashi rolled his hips up and moaned wantonly as Kei's fingers harshly pushed into his mouth.

He did like that Kei was a pillow prince. He took great pride in being able to ruin Kei. Making short work of the careful, composed mask he put on was a satisfaction only he knew and one he wouldn't soon take for granted.

But Kei was taking control, which meant he kept that mask on, kept his moans quiet and short, as though he was granting them to Tadashi, like he hadn’t earned full ones. Catching Kei off guard like that only happened around once, the blond turning hyper-aware of every twitch of muscle so he could anticipate and avoid Tadashi's advances.

"You're doing so good," Kei said, half-breathless, half a victory. It was devastating how desperate for the praise he was, that the words could settle like silk against his skin and warm his whole body to the point of feverish.

Tadashi knew his underwear were a mess, every too-forceful shove of Kei's fingers shooting electricity through his nerves. He knew Kei was pulling him by a string, but it felt good to be dragged forward inch by painful inch, too.

"Tadashi, I—" Kei started, voice wavering slightly. Tadashi didn’t know why, and he didn’t have the mental faculties to even wonder why, because Kei’s fingers hadn’t stopped pressing and sliding against his tongue and teeth. Kei sucked in a breath, sinking his fingers farther back in Tadashi’s mouth and moaning as his throat worked around them. Tadashi was all too aware of that noise, his hips jerking up in an attempt to ease the pressure tenting in his jeans.

"T’ashi, pants, I want to… to feel more of you." Tadashi made a choked noise and scrambled to undo his button and zipper, fingers slipping as he fought to focus on his task rather than the way Kei's fingers pumped in and out of his mouth, slow and deep. He shucked his jeans off unceremoniously, kicking his legs until they pooled up around his ankles and then toeing them and his shoes off. Kei shorts were much easier to push down, but he still hit his head three times on the ceiling and blared the horn once as he leaned back into it.

"Buy a better car," Kei grumbled after he hit his head for the fourth time.

"Will do," Tadashi said around three fingers, smiling despite his circumstances. Kei shoves in a fourth finger unceremoniously and the grin disappeared as Tadashi gagged, tears picking at his eyes. Kei’s fingers sat heavy on his tongue, taking up too much space and causing more spit to flow from his lips.

"Sassing the prince, are we?" Kei asked, looking at Tadashi with that ridiculously haughty expression on his face like he just secured a block on a particularly annoying opponent. It was demeaning, probably, but it was also stupidly hot.

Tadashi couldn’t reply—he hardly remembered to breathe—and coherent thoughts had all but vanished. He tried to say something—a snarky reply, an apology, a plea, even—but all of it got smothered by Kei’s fingers.

Kei leaned down. “Just shut up and let me take care of you,” he whispered, breath fanning over his ear. Tadashi shivered despite himself, another gurgling sound ripping from his chest as he struggled around Kei’s fingers.

Kei kissed him just behind his ear, trailing down his neck with even more infuriating restraint. He was careful, the kisses soft enough at the start that Tadashi hardly felt Kei’s mouth until his teeth caught on his skin or he was sucking a bruise into his skin.

He was marking Tadashi up, placing hickeys high enough that they couldn’t be hidden beneath the collar of his shirt. Tadashi was desperate to see them, and to reciprocate, to sink his teeth into Kei’s thighs until they were purple for days.

“Your hands,” Kei said against his throat, breathy and demanding. Tadashi could barely process the words, much less understand the implied meaning behind them. He wiggled his fingers to let Kei know he had heard him but didn’t do anything else, palms heavy against Kei’s hips in the meantime. Kei huffed, breath cooling the spit he’d left behind, and stopped moving his fingers.

“Tadashi, move me,” Kei said before he started moving his fingers again. Tadashi was perhaps a little too rough when he pulled at Kei’s hips, slotting them so they were flush against each other. The sharp hiss he pulled from Kei’s lips was like a shot of adrenaline.

“Fuck, Tadashi, you— oh— can leave bruises. I want to f— fuck— feel you later.” Tadashi tightened his grip, focusing the pressure as much as he could to his fingertips. He would more than likely feel the strain in his hands later, but he couldn’t bring himself to care when the image of Kei's pale skin marred with purple fingerprints flashed in his mind.

He was pretty sure he short-circuited when his dick rubbed up against Kei’s. They were both slick with sweat and pre-cum, and the air pressed down around them almost oppressively, hot and heavy and short on oxygen.

“T’ashi,” Kei moaned, voice vibrating against Tadashi’s skin and sinking into his bones. “Don’t stop, please.”

Tadashi slid them together again, careful as he could be when his hips moved pretty much of their own volition. It was depraved, to like it as much as he did, to like that Kei was just as gone as he was, to not have control over the way his body reacted. Kei’s fingers were just barely inside his mouth, momentarily forgotten with the overwhelming wave of new sensation.

“Do you h— hah, fuck— overnight bag?” Kei asked, and Tadashi nodded wordlessly. Kei reached behind him with his spare hand, grabbing the duffle bag in the back seat and ripping it open. Tadashi waited patiently, stretching his fingers against the building ache in his hands. Kei fumbled around a bit before producing a small bottle. He passed it to Tadashi, looking away after.

"Please," Kei said. Tadashi shoved back the urge to take that sentiment to its conclusion.

"Kei, w-wait, there's not enough— I mean, I want to but—"

“My thighs,” Kei interrupted, firm enough to leave no room for argument. Tadashi swallowed audibly and nodded, uncapping the bottle.

He squeezed a generous amount of the lube onto his hand and then snapped the cap closed, tossing it to the side. He warmed it on his fingers, staring up at Kei even as he looked away.

When he finally touched Kei’s thighs, the blond gasped, jerking back into the touch. Tadashi wasn't surprised at his eagerness, nor at the muscles of his thighs twitching and pulling taut as his slick fingers passed over them. Kei always tensed up, not that Tadashi minded much. It allowed him to dote on him, drawing out the length of their prep time with an excuse Kei couldn't argue with. He liked giving Kei that unconditional, undivided attention. He liked seeing Kei come apart at the seams, slowly and completely, until his stress and tension had melted from his body.

"It's just my thighs, so it's okay," Kei said, stomping out all the fantasies of pliant and warm skin beneath his hands.

"Kei, you're gonna be sore if you don't relax a little first," Tadashi argued, keeping his hands in a smooth and slow trace up and down the back of Kei's thighs.

"I wanna be. Just wanna lay in bed with you tomorrow."

“So lazy,” Tadashi teased, kneading at Kei’s thighs a bit more insistently, slowly working his way up. “And impatient,” he added, pinching Kei’s butt.

“Tadashi, quit fucking around,” Kei ordered, sighing heavily at Tadashi’s growing smirk. “And do not start with me about ‘word choice’ either. You’re insufferable, you know that?”

“Your so mean, Tsukki,” Tadashi whined, slipping his hands between them to trail along the insides of Kei’s thighs.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” Kei responded, fondness softening the words into cotton. He pressed a kiss to the corner of Tadashi’s mouth, tender as he lingered. “Relaxed enough for you yet?” He asked when he pulled away.

“Mmm, I guess,” Tadashi assented. He wiped his hands off on the back of Kei’s shirt, who spluttered indignantly.

“These were a gift! Tadashi!” Tadashi just smiled warmly.

“Probably should take it off then, the sooner you do, the sooner you can get it clean.”

“Insufferable,” Kei replied, easily pulling the buttons free and slipping the shirt from his shoulders. Once it was off and sitting in a crumpled pile on the passenger seat, Kei tugged at Tadashi’s until he sat up and let him drag it up over his head.

“You’re really beautiful,” Tadashi said, leaning up to kiss the center of Kei’s chest. Kei stammered out something near-incomprehensible about how embarrassing Tadashi was for saying such sentimental stuff when they were about to have messy and too-fast sex.

“Really, really beautiful,” Tadashi said, breathing the words cool and fast against Kei’s skin, goosebumps rising in the wake.

“Tadashi,” Kei groaned, hands scrambling a bit as they found their way into his hair. Tadashi found it hard to fight the smirk wriggling onto his face. Kei was just too easy to pull along.

“What do you want, Kei?” Kei groaned again, a bit higher: _‘Stop teasing’_ Tadashi was rarely so nice as to listen to the cue. He continued to press gentle kisses across Kei’s chest, waiting for the reply.

“Not this. I need more,” Kei said. Tadashi pulled away, looking up as innocently as he could.

“Not this,” he echoed, and Kei nodded absently. “What else? I wanna hear you say it, please.” Kei clicked his tongue.

“Fuck my thighs, right now.” He pronounced each word clearly, short and sharp.

“Okay, okay, bossy,” Tadashi said, readjusting his hold on Kei’s hips and guiding him until he was turned around and laying flat against him, back to his chest. Tadashi breathed deeply through his nose, pushing Kei's thighs together until they wrapped around his cock.

"Oh," Kei moaned, and the air he’d just breathed in is instantly punched from his lungs. "Oh, Tadashi, that's…wow." Tadashi rolled his hips up, trying to keep from trembling or going limp entirely. He muffled his moan on Kei’s shoulder as his cock rubbed against the underside of Kei’s, fighting the urge to bite into the skin.

He gripped Kei's hips tightly and lifted him until there were a few spare inches of space between them. Kei's back bowed, muscles tensed as Tadashi held him up. He fucked into Kei's thighs again, pulling him down at the same time, and the resulting smack of their skin, sharp and overloud in the cramped space, echoed endlessly in Tadashi's mind.

"Fu—uck, Tadashi," Kei whined, hands flying wildly to clutch his.

"Kei, hey, relax," he said, loosening his grip to rub small circles into Kei’s skin. He breathed steadily behind Kei, willing his body to relax as he’d told him to. He was too close already, too hot and too worked up, and he doubted Kei was much further behind.

Soon enough, Kei’s breathing matched his and they were able to more easily fit against each other.

"Can I suck on your fingers again?" Tadashi asked, shameless in his request even though it would tip the scales dangerously close to ‘too much’.

"Mm, yeah, okay," Kei said, reaching back until his fingers bump into Tadashi's lips. Kei couldn’t see him and he had to reach at a barely comfortable angle, so Tadashi expected the fingers to mostly sit in his mouth. He was fine with that, honestly, because it meant he got to control the pace and depth, so long as Kei stretched his arm far enough.

"Gonna start again," Tadashi said around the fingers, before lifting Kei's hips. He started slowly to allow Kei to get accustomed to it, rubbing soothing circles in Kei’s skin and humming around his fingers when he started to tighten up too intensely. His arms ached with the repetition but it was small enough to ignore for now.

Slow and steady, however, didn’t last long. Kei started moaning openly, gasping for air as Tadashi fucked his thighs, and his pace faltered with each noise. It became erratic, each thrust shorter and faster than the last until he was unable to hold Kei up.

Everything smelled like sweat and strawberries and it felt like he’d been out in the sun for hours. His muscles ached, his heart pounded in his ears, and the heat under his skin was unbearable.

"Fuck, Tadashi, please, I'm so close. Please, come with me. Feels so good, please, Tadashi." Kei's thighs tightened around him, and Tadashi came, hips stuttering as it landed, warm and wet, on Kei's skin. Tadashi wrapped his hand around Kei’s dick and pumped him quickly until he came on his hand with a high keen, thighs turning vice-like around him and his fingers press harshly down on his tongue.

Tadashi collapsed heavily. His head was pounding, his lungs were screaming for another intake, and there wasn’t a single part of his body that wasn’t doused in sweat. He was sure his brain had melted and was leaking through his ears.

"Are you okay?" Kei asked, concern turning his voice just a pitch higher. He slipped his fingers from his mouth.

"Overwhelmed," Tadashi answered. He tentatively let go of Kei's hips and the cramp in his fingers pulled a soft noise from the back of his throat. He desperately wanted to poke at the skin he’d been holding and to watch the bruise form but his body felt so impossibly heavy, spent beyond belief.

"I'm gonna sit in my seat, okay?" Kei said, and Tadashi hummed. Kei sat up and shifted back to the passenger side. Tadashi took a deep breath, filling his lungs with stale, heavy air.

"Roll your window down," Kei suggested, and Tadashi pressed the button with a heavy hand. The air wasn't much cooler outside, but there was a swift breeze that swept through the window, clearing the moisture at the very least.

"Felt really good," Tadashi said after he'd gotten his breathing under control.

"Yeah. Messy though," Kei said, and Tadashi looked over to find his t-shirt balled in Kei's fist, wiping away the mess on his skin.

"That's so gross," Tadashi grumbled. He reached to the side and pressed the lever, seat going vertical again as he sat up. He didn’t want to think about how heavy his arms were and how impossible driving home seemed right then.

"Says the one who wiped lube on somebody else's shirt. Akiteru is gonna be so mad when I tell him you ruined my pajamas. Do you know how hard it is for him to find stupid shit like that in my size?"

Tadashi did know because Akiteru brought it up frequently. They often complained about what to get Kei for his birthday, Christmas, or other miscellaneous holidays. Akiteru always said that Tadashi could just have sex with him and be done with it while he had to put so much effort into finding something Kei would like or hate so much that he used it to rub it in Akiteru’s face. Tadashi sometimes wondered if Akiteru was blind to just how much of a brat Kei was, and pondered telling him that sex with Kei was rarely an ordeal Tadashi survived without sore muscles just so he would stop bringing it up.

"Akiteru complains just to complain. Reminds me of someone I know," Tadashi said, sniggering when Kei clicked his tongue.

"Why don't you just go date Akiteru then? You liked him way before you liked me anyway," Kei returned, still wiping away the mess with his shirt.

"Oh c'mon, Tsukki, when are you gonna stop bringing that up?"

"When it stops being funny," Kei answered easily.

"You're such a pain in the ass."

"And yet, it's always my ass that ends up sore."

"Oh please, like you've ever felt anything but blissful pleasure by the time I'm done with you. You're always so loose and open for me, Kei." Kei flushed a dark red at that and Tadashi was positively radiating with the victory, even before Kei conceded.

"You do take amazing care of me," Kei mumbled, not meeting Tadashi’s gaze. 

"I love you, Kei."

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Easy" by Alice Kristiansen
> 
> [My tsukkiyama playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0mC3LZnq5oNiwlrkcXfx7J?si=iPY7tR4_TjKbUZ6NQogOmw)
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated! Thank you for reading <3 <3


End file.
